


Young Justice Season 5: Elseworlds

by IGeo



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 2020s, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comedy, DC Comics References, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Multi, Music, Near Future, Other, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, World's Finest, Young Justice Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGeo/pseuds/IGeo
Summary: In this AU, Kingdom Come/DKR/Elseworlds based, potential Season 5 of the series after Phantoms; Set 10 years after the Meta-Trafficking crisis, 27 years after 9/11, America and the west have finally snapped out of their long depression. Pop-Culture is more optimistic than ever, Green Energy is commonplace and The Iron Age of Superheroes is beginning with Generation Alpha and the tail-end of Generation Z leading the charge. The JLA and Superfriends now defend humanity while Teen heroes go mostly unsupervised and ungrouped. The Team is no more. But when The Light returns, stronger and more powerful than ever, a new team of 8 will rise to protect, grow, learn, if the universe will let them...





	Young Justice Season 5: Elseworlds

The year is 2028. 10 years after the events of Outsiders began. A great deal has changed in many ways in the Western World since 2018 and 2019. The Metahuman trafficking Crisis of the previous decade is now merely a haunting memory for who were affected, although many still bear the marks. Some grew up and went into crime-fighting, while most simply returned to their normal lives in spite of pressure for them to be trained. The American military has long since pulled out of the middle east, with the UN helping with reconstruction. The world's oceans, now filled with the large, whirlpool water turbines from which the west receives a lot of its electricity, along with the Wind Turbines on the shorelines, is now nearly plastic-free, with most of it now being put back in...as recycled artificial reefs. Solar power plants are also a common sight. Mainly in the Southern and western hemispheres, with the Sahara desert being transformed into a hotspot for the industry. In truth, most cars (which are more triangular or Ovular in shape nowadays) Businesses, Public Transport Vehicles and Homes now run on Green Electricity, with modern Highways and Freeways being made out of a Phosphorous, Ultraviolet and Pollution Absorbing cement that glows at night, thus mostly eliminating the need for both Road Makers and overhead lighting, making the world's major roads significantly safer for night travel. In the streets, alleyways and avenues of America's cities and towns however, streetlamps still have their place. Solar Powered LED lamps, built in the shape of giant flowers or with heads like Leaves, take in sunlight during the day, converting it to power to be used come evening. The roaring 20s has also seen the long-overdue return of Commercial Passenger Zeppelins and Airships which, now powered by Hydrogen and made with steel cladding, are rapidly replacing the airplane in all but military fields due to their comfort, efficiency and Greater Passenger capacity. Architecture has also seen a turn for the sustainable with the rise of the modular spirals, cubes and evergreens of Eco-Modernism and the object and sentimentality inspired Nostalgiaist style. All the while, Coal and Gas companies keep finding refuge in low-income areas, slums, ghettos and other such poor living arrangements.

Socially, while transgender and gay rights are still far from universal, most of western civilisation is rapidly pushing their rights into law. the International situation is also looking just a little better than before. A couple of years ago, Korea was reunited under the Banner of the South, with the fall of the Cult of Personality and the subsequent revolution in the North, while the UK has finally rejoined Europe after several years of economic and social hardship. The republics that once formed Yugoslavia have also reunited, after years of EU negotiations. The only major communist countries left are Cuba and China, the latter of which has now been split between the People's Republic and the Republic of Taiwan after an everted land war in 2023. Red China now being more isolated and poor as a result.

In food, a greater per cent of the population today are sufficiently fed than in the last 15 years. The Bee Crisis of the previous decade has all but been solved with the introduction of the robotic ''RoboBees.'' the Advancement in automation, thanks to prominent scientists like Will Magnus, Ryan Choi, Micheal Holt and Silas Stone, that resulted in their creation has also lead to the invention of Android Bee Keepers that can safely and efficiently, gather the Honey of Killer Bees. Today, 60% of the world's honey comes from what was once believed to be a failed experiment. Commercially, while certain junk foods from the early 00s have finally been brought back by Nostalgic demand such as AB Crisps*, Bepmi Green* and Blue Ketchup, newer items such as Naan Bread Pretzels, Venison sausage sticks, Charcoal infused Chocolate and Savory Soda have become big hits in their own right. Back in the realm of importance, leaps and strides have been made in the production of true, cellular level cloned meat, created from animal cells. This process has been extended to the cloning of Dairy, Fish and Eggs and while many still prefer an authentic butcher, the Vegan movement has lately been struggling to stay alive. Nevertheless, plant foods have also seen improvements since the election of Suarez due to advancements in GMO and breeding techniques, leading to larger crops and several news species of grass, Greens and Tropical Fruits. Naturally, World Hunger is far from being dealt with 100%, but it's a start.

All of this, helped no doubt by the election of President Martin Suarez and VP Denise Metcalf in 2020 (Now on their last year in office), has brought a new sense of optimism to America and the world Economically, Socially and Culturally with only a small handful of countries truly despising the USA. As to the public at large, Generation Z had gone more to the Center-Left in terms of most issues, with the fledgeling ''Gen Alpha'' leaning towards a kind of Left-Libertarianism. 8 years after Suarez's first election, the terror, darkness and depression brought by the events of 9/11 and the 2010s are quickly becoming merely another distant piece of the country's ever-growing history. Hope has truly returned to the OLD new millennium at last. (In spite of a rather turbulent start to the decade.)

In the entertainment world, things have **CERTAINLY** changed for better or for worse, depending on your tastes. The K-Pop Invasion of the early/mid-20s brought about a new breed of boyband to the west. One that continues to thrive and evolve. Meanwhile, Americans of Irish, Scottish, Cornish and even Welsh descent, Aswell as artists from said countries, inspired by the late 10s classic, ''Belfast Babe*'', among others, have given new life to a formerly obscure feature within the folk music world. A combo of Pop, Hip-Hop and Celtic Folk music known as Celtic pop or "Celt-Pop" for short. For the first time since Titanic and Celine Dion, fiddles, bagpipes, lyres and Flutes are back in the mainstream alongside acoustic guitars and Synthesisers. Staying in the UK, Grime and Drill, two sub-genres of Hip-Hop for and by the Urban youths of Britain have, after decades of toiling in the independent scene and ViewTube*, found themselves thrust into the American Mainstream. The fast beats and trappings of Brit-hop have fully infected the New World. Today, 60% of the most popular Hip-Hop artists are either British or heavily influenced by Britain. Sometime in late 2020, the Vapourware Sub-Genre ''Hardvapour'' began to leak back into the scene after a year-long absence, finally reaching mainstream popularity in late 2024, with 2 Sub-Genres of its own.

Despite this emphasis on the new, however, a recent desire for the culture of the not yet too distant past has become ever more prevalent. In 2024, thanks in no small part to the legendary music app "Obsicate ***** ", a huge influx of teenagers between 13 and 18 began discovering the sounds and styles of Nun 30*, Wink-271*, Write Home About*, Fish This Big*, Same as Les*, Damp Kookie*, Pappy Wasp*, Cling-Z*, Dyrtlung*, Skeebop Joe*, Mystras 54*, Flowetta* and Colonel Jake*. Artists and Genres, seemingly long forgotten by the industry, now thrust back into public consciousness, almost eclipsing more modern hits. The desire to hear music that contained _the_ specific sound and _that_ particular style from their parents' generation, was quickly answered by the Music Industry and the artists within it, with washed-up 00s Punk, 00s Nu-Metal and 80s/90s Euro Stars helping to coach, direct and even compose for the new breed of bands and solo singers. The subsequent booming revivals of the Ska/Skater-Punk, so-called ''Amerodance'' and Nu-Metal genres was a miraculous success and with New Rock and Dance idols sharing a place on the virtual charts with K-Pop groups, Celt-Pop singers, UK Grime artists and, Chip-EDM DJs, this has to lead to an extremely diversified music world. Some critical minds call it a return to the ''Dark Ages'' when music was both vapid and juvenile, for the children of the 90s and 00s, it is a sign of cultural victory over the depressing culture of the 2010s.

The Fashion World has also responded to the new, ''upbeat'' era in its own way. For the first time since the 9/11 disaster 27 years ago, The Y2K Look has made an unprecedented return to the height of 'In'' youth fashion among teens and pre-teens alike. The Cybergoths, Futurists and their tech of the future-inspired hair, clothes and accessories are back and seemingly here to stay, in a Bright, translucent and metallic fusion of both their Eastern and Western incarnations. Wide-necked jerseys and t-shirts, Overhead Shades, Tinted Goggles, Baggy Cargo Pants and Shorts, Large, colourful, padded sneakers and running shoes, Belly Shirts, Skechers, Colorful, spiked and/or Long Hair. All this and more are back in style. Nu-Metal chic has also made a comeback with newly minted Metalheads sporting Sleeveless denim coats, baseball caps, Piercings, shaved heads, puka-shell necklaces and so on. The Celt-Pop scene has also lead to the rise of the "Gael" subculture among working and lower-middle-class kids, especially those with English, Scottish, Welsh or Irish ancestry, with its Flat caps, branded woollen fleeces, denim jeans, waistcoats, female kilts and pointed toed boots and jig shoes. Another brand new subculture, in the same vein as the Steampunks and 21st Century Greasers, is that of the Jitterbugs. Young teens, both male and female, mainly within the American Mid-Middle to Lower Upper classes who have embraced history by worshipping all but the social aspects of the 1930s and 40s. The slang, the music, the style, the mannerisms (somewhat) and the fashion. For them, Frank Sinatra, Louie Armstrong, Woodie Guthrie and the Andrew Sisters are still "Killer Diller" as ever and for the girls, sporting the Soft Curls and Pompadours of Great-Grandma is a sign of respect. Sadly for them, not everyone sees it as such and many are the insults levied towards them both on and offline. For the adults, this retro revive sees the return of leather trenchcoats, reefer jackets, business casual, pocket protectors, Athletic clothes and, specifically for the ladies, Power Dressing. In a controversial twist, both sexes have taken to the extremely recent trend of ''Personalised Mao Suits.''

Fertilising this ever-growing aesthetic sense of a better tomorrow, was the official clearing and exoneration of many accused actors, singers, VAs, etc during the long-dead MeToo movement with names like George Takei, Jim Cummings (By now RIP), Nelly, Nick Carter, Stan Lee (RIP), etc, being fully ''Uncancelled'', returning to Hollywood and the entertainment industry, in general, a greater sense of trustworthiness and overall prosperity. In other news, Tanks to the increase in the portability of VR Goggles and Spectacles, Virtual Reality is becoming more prevalent, even after the controversy surrounding the tech after the Scandal revolving around Goode World Studios (As well as its subsequent purchase by the Soder-Cola Corporation*). In schools, students across the world, from Elementary to College now use them to teach history, science, foreign languages and even life skills. In some special needs classes, they are even used to teach Maths and English.

Tech has advanced too, with the invention of ClearTech and FlexiTech bringing man closer to purely holographic and inbuilt devices. Ai too has advanced to greater levels for the benefit of man, as have robotics with Lawnmower/Vaccum Cleaner manufacturers and even the armed forces getting in on the automation craze, while the Tabtop, Rolltop and Light Screen PCs prove that the traditional desktop and laptop will shortly be things of the past. The Internet, while down to 2007 levels of toxicity and up to 2010 levels of terms of creative freedom, is still under major threat by Mega-Corporations, Censorship Proponents and Anti-Piracy Advocates, but due to a pushback by a new generation of pirates, The popularity of Encrypted Search engines Recyclax* and OnePotato*, independent content creators on new, ever-popular Video Sharing websites CLLCT*, Mleem* and TaleBurner* and more about more calls for the UN to begin Decentralizing the Internet via an International Blockchain.

In Hollywood, Despite the new trend of Pulp Hero Cinematic Universes, historical biopics like "Justice Society", "I Want It That Way" and "The September Hell.", Horror flicks such as the recently popular trend of Angsty Teen Frankenstein monster or "Prometheus"/Ghost Movies, (specifically the "Alive" film series) and realistic, ''Found Footage'' Romcoms in the style of Pen-Pushers*, thanks to the hipster boom of the late-early 20s, Experimental Horror & Animated flicks also dominate the box office much to the Cautious-Optimism of aged 90s, 00s, and early 10s kids. To them, the bright-side being the further implementation Motion Graphics stylings into the genre, the sudden popularity of Stop-Motion CGI and a relatively new form of 2D animation via the program ''Mixer*'', known simply as Grease Pencil. Goode World Studios' Stop-Motion love letter to the 80s ''The Night Begins to Shine'' and The Marv Bearsly Company's* sepia-tone styled and pretentiously titled remake of their legendary animated short from 1928 ''Trawler Daisy'', ''The Potato,'' are some of the biggest sellers of the past few years. In quite a shocking turn, Another long-lost trend of movies has started making a comeback with big named directors and actors getting in on the action, the Silent Moving Picture! Returned after over 100 years of retirement, in full colour, with Subtitles taking the place of place of Intertitles and soundtracks taking the place of the piano. For whatever reason, be it Fantasy, Heist, Sports or Sci-fi, the public keep coming back for more, despite these films being mostly a mixed bag. All in all, there has never been a better decade for creative minds to flourish and blossom than now.

Of course, not everything is sunshine and rainbows in the last years of the ''Roaring 20s.'' Outside the world of entertainment, Social problems remain a constant part of everyday life. Poverty, hunger, fear and pain continue to cause damage to society and those within it. Racism and Prejudice also continue to exist across the southern border as well as against Bialyan refugees, escaping the iron fist of Queen Bee. Governments continue to wage war through Guerrilla Operations as well as drone strikes and crime and disasters to remain constant. Racketeering, smuggling, Terrorism, Offshore Piracy, Arson, Murder, Kidnappings, Assaults and general super-villainy have been steadily on the increase while Forest-Fires, Cyclones and in particular Mudflows remain frequent in Central Asia, Scandinavia and the Southern Mediterranean, thanks to the effects of climate change which, while having been lessened, are still being felt even now. What's more, a good number of formerly wealthy Fossel Fuel tycoons and executives, endangered by the popularity of clean energy, have become crimelords in their own right. Forming gangster style terrorist and sabotage groups, in order to take revenge against their cleaner counterparts. Still, the most notable crimes of all come, as usual, from Earth's Super-Villains, a mild number of which are, sadly, childhood victims of the meta-trafficking crisis. Old names like Lex Luthor, Harley Quinn, The Ultra-Humanite, Mxyzptlk and Despero remain, while new wrongs in the forms of The Psychic ''Brain Trust'' Duo, the Drunken-Boxing Master and gangland boss of Bejing, ''Buddha'', The deadly Japanese assassin, Jade Fox and her sensei, The Samurai, The AI programmed Tank gone rouge known as ''Bazooka Joe'', The mythical, sickly Goblin Lord and his flashy, ghoul sidekick April Fool, the Bigoted so-called "super-patriot" Americommando and his three Red, White and Blue android minions, the shadowy, dangerous, but _highly_ irrelevant ''Fantom of the Fair'' and the super-powerful, super-imposing, Yugoslavian Super Terrorist known only as "Von Bach", roam the world, leaving agony and destruction in their wake.

In times as these, as with all others, there will _always_ be a need for our planet's defenders. Our aptly named ''Superheroes.'' Some of these costumed champions nowadays are also Meta-Crisis victims but like their (almost) long-dead Justice Society predecessors, the silver guard of humanity, The Justice League, has begun to reach the point where the legends' best days are very much behind them. The truth is that most of the 1st Roster and 2011 recruits have long since retired, disappeared, or died in the line of duty. Three and a half years ago, the death of the closest thing he ever had to a father, almost leading him to break his most sacred rule, drove Bruce Wayne aka Batman into retirement. He remains as the League's main financier as well as a kind of Human Early Warning system and Radar, scanning for potential threats both in Space and on Earth from the Watchtower via a series of spy cameras planted throughout the world and Milky Way. Princess Diana, Wonder Woman, became partially retired after her Mother's assassination at the hands of her old enemy, The Blue Snowman, made her Queen of the Amazons. Billy Batson, Captain Marvel, was chosen to replace the Wizard Shazam at the Rock of Eternity, leading to his longtime friend Freddy Freeman, formerly Lieutenant Marvel, who by now had married his other longtime friend and long lost sister, Mary Bromfield, to carry on his legacy along with their son. Barry Allan, The Flash, disappeared amid the red sky crisis of 2024. During the same crisis, J'onn J'onzz was unceremoniously sacrificed to a religious cult known as the ''Religion of Crime'' by an old enemy, The Human Flame. Their proteges, Bart Allen and M'Gann M'orzz have since taken both their sports on the League as well as their codenames. Plastic Man returned for a year...then quickly had to retire to help ''Uncle Woozy'' raise his son, Ernest. David Reid, the original Magog, died in battle. His powers live on in another.

The god Nabu, known by us mortals as Dr Fate, eventually managed to spiritually kill and take full control of the body of Giovanni Zatara, whom he had possessed following the death of the former host, Kent Nelson. Overcome with rage and emotional pain over, Zatara's Daughter, Zatanna, used her skills as a Homo Magi to overcome and overpower the deity, melting down his Golden Gauntlets, Boots, Neckbrace, Belt and Helmet before storing the raw metal into a steel chest and dumping the remains into the Pacific Ocean, where she hoped no mortal man would ever locate it and thus, suffer the way her father had. This effort proved fruitless, as only a few weeks later, the Metal ended up in the hands of a Mercenary by the name of Jared Stephens who, compelled by Nabu to reconstitute the gold into new forms, took on the shortened pseudonym of ''Fate''. He is now a full-time member of the League, much to Zatanna's discomfort. Ollie Queen AKA Green Arrow and Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary, retired to spend more time with their daughter and son. Hal Jordan and John Stuart were declared lost in space 2 years ago after a GL Corps mission gone wrong, Guy Gardener was finally kicked off the League's roster for his obnoxious behaviour, prior to having his status as a Green Lantern revoked and now flies solo, embracing a hidden alien heritage. Hawkman and Hawkgirl retired to Thanagar after nearly 90 years of service to the cause of justice, both on Earth **_and_ **Space, leaving Earth's defence in the hands of the son of Close friend, Thanagarian Scientist and occasional stand-in, Fel Andar. The list goes on. It seems that, in a case of twisted irony, while our world grew brighter, their world began to darken, if only a little. To no one's surprise, only Superman seems to be the only original Leaguer left.

Most of the lost Leaguers have since been succeeded by former members of a group known only as ''The Team.'' Former teen sidekicks who, 18 years ago, formed a kind of covert-ops branch of the League. Originally based out of the old JL stronghold of "Mount Justice" in Happy Harbour, RI, they handled operations that their mentors couldn't. Together, they faced the likes of the secret villain organisation known as The Light, The Alien conquerer species: The Reach and the forces of the evil New God Darkseid. In 2018, Shortly before ending the plans of the New Gods of Apokolips to turn Meta-Human teens into soldiers, Garth Logan AKA Beast Boy, who had retired as a hero prior to nearly being trafficked himself, established a more public version of the team based out of Hollywood, to work alongside the more traditionally covert Team. Their purpose was to create a team of heroes through witch young people, especially teenagers and in particular, those affected by the crisis, ease the suspicions of those who distrusted the meta-teens and, more importantly, provide an alternative to the Justice League. One that worked above and even against the bureaucrats, governments and infiltrating villains who, in Garf's mind, held back the ''Heroic Ideal''. (Although, unbeknownst to the general public, this team still answered directly to the JL.) This public team, therefore, took on the name ''Outsiders'' and with the Covert-ops Branch, they worked together out of their penthouse atop the Premiere Building in LA, for nearly 6 years.

In between these events, Superman and his team returned to Earth, Black Lightning became Chairman of the League, Brion Markov aka Geo-Force left The Outsiders and became king of his native Markovia after murdering his uncle, Baron Bedlam, who had likewise murdered Brion's parents, the former King and Queen, and usurped the throne for himself, Batman's secret team of heroes, Miss. Martian resigned as leader of The Team and both the Outsiders and The Team were kept on for differing reasons. After yet another exploit, the great ''Phantoms'' Affair, involving a team of young heroes from the year 3000 who called themselves the ''Legion of Super-Heroes,''

But nothing so good can last forever. After 5 and a half years of mostly Smooth Sailing, disaster hit the Outsiders in the worst possible way. Somehow, during a raid on an abandoned, top-secret, Nuclear Missile Launch Facility in Rŭngrado, Not long before the reunification of Korea and the trials against the old Northern Regime, the Secret Team managed to prevent the atomic-powered androids, The Nuclear Family, from turning most of East Asia into an eradiated wasteland. But given the powerful nature of the mechanoids, they were forced to call in two of The Outsiders, leading to them being spotted by some nearby Vloggers and Military Officials, exposing the Secret League to the public and eroding trust towards both sides. To make matters worse, it was soon leaked to the net that The Outsiders had not only secretly _always_ answered to the JL, but that in the Earliest of days, they had no in fact been secretly manipulated by the League during their earliest missions in order to test them.

With The Team's ability to do covert operations compromised and the goodwill and trust built up by The Outsiders in severe jeopardy, Both factions had a falling out with tempers flaring and unintended slurs being uttered, the Pro-Covert side arguing how the Outsiders were to blame for going public at all, while others argued that the whole team should have gone public years ago when the Outsiders were first formed. The Justice League attempted to intervene, but this only lead to opening the old wounds. Thankfully, the conflict was resolved before the Superhero community could be irreversibly fragmented. However, it was decided, much to the shock and melancholy of all, that the Team and Outsiders would simply cease to exist. This time, for good. And so it was done and suddenly, the public regretted their outburst towards the Team. But by then, it was too late. Time marched on and as the wounds of the past healed and friendships were fully restored, the older members of the old Team/Outsiders reached adulthood. They went on to mostly replace the League's former roster, while a select few went solo. The other alternative was a new team bearing The Outsiders name, lead by Black Lightning, who had resigned as Chairman following the Korea incident, handing the reigns back to Superman. The New Outsiders not only contained members from both the covert and public teams but was also supplemented by members of Batman's Black-Ops Team, during his 2-year resignation from the JL.

A few months after the end of both Teams and long before the formation of the new Outsiders, a third group of heroes quickly sent waves around the world, inspiring social and racial unity, friendship and peace. The ''Superfriends'' of Los Angeles, CA. A Quintet of heroes, lead by Tye Longshadow aka Apache Chief, who obtained their powers in their teens after being abducted by The Reach 13 to 14 years ago. One of their members, Edward Dorado Jr, who by now had taken on the name of ''El Dorado'' after the fabled lost city of gold, had been part of the original Outsiders as far back as late 2018 and it was his influence that had convinced the others to take up the Hero lifestyle. Based out of the Original Outsiders base at the top floors of the Premiere Building in Hollywood, known collectively as ''The Hub.'' An unofficial 4th ''Team'' (More of a loose confederation of heroes.) was, of course, the so-called, ''Bat-Family'', lead by Batman, who patrolled Gotham City, forever protecting the night from injustice. With loosened UN regulations on Superheroes following the resignation of Secretary-General Lex Luthor, following a disastrous scandal that put the heroes back on top after a prolonged period of uncertainty, it was the perfect time for these teams to come into existence.

Finally, there were the Star Labs Metahuman Training Centres. Created originally to help Meta-trafficking victims readjust to normal life, they soon outlived their original purpose, becoming a series of Meta-Teen Gymnasiums, designed to help train younger heroes to harness their powers and skills. These ''Meta-Gyms'' came to be, after falling into the hands of the **Department of Extranormal Operations** or D.E.O for short. A Government Agency created under the Suarez Administration, designed to facilitate new Methods of combatting Metahuman threats, keep a watchful eye on Earth's so-called ''Heroes'' and as of 2025, Train future heroes and those wishing to control their powers. Unfortunately, under D.E.O control, the former Meta0Youth Centers, once used to give a safe haven for meta Trafficking victims have been converted into gloryfied ''Meta-Gyms'', which are more often than not run, not by veteran heroes, but by Computers and Mechanoids. Training robots reversed engineered from a combination of stolen Reach and Apokoliptian tech and endowed with the most powerful and accurate AI to date. A trend started by retired Superhero and Scientist, Ray Palmer AKA the 2nd Atom and perpetuated my the D.E.O's mysterious Director known only as "Mr Bones". (As well as its **not** so mysterious Deputy Director, Funky Flashman.)

In the end, between the Gyms and Two Teams acting outside the jurisdiction of the Justice League and a rising tolerance towards Unsanctioned Superhero groups acting outside of the US, (at least by the Public), many agreed that although it ''kinda sucked'', The Team and original Outsiders' presences were simply no longer required. Nevertheless, not long after the Team _officially_ disbanded, Old and New members alike came together to help finalise reconstruction of one of the JL's old ''Haunts.'' The Hall of Justice in central Metropolis. Briefly the true HQ for the Justice League, it quickly became a front for the superior base, The Watchtower, until it's destruction by The Reach uncovered the League's deception. Now fully rebuilt after years of UN deadlock under the Luthor Administration, the New Hall stands proudly within the city. Bigger, Shinier and Better than ever, mostly unused but well maintained, not only as a memorial to the fallen or retired Leaguers but also as a fully equipped and furbished sign of hope that maybe, one day, a new team of young heroes in need of guidance and unity will come together, with the help of the World's Greatest Heroes, to face the challenges of the present, Learn from the past and inspire the young heroes of the future. (The Legion's existence being a clear sign that this will one day be the case.) With the know-how to be both covert and open when needed. It is within the faith of the League that when that day arrives, the Hall will once again ring with the sound of life and that soon, Kids everywhere, Meta and Regular alike, will have a new group to follow, support to and be inspired by.

Good things come to those who wait, so they say. The Bronze Age of Heroes is at an end. The Iron Age Boom has arrived!

It's a time of New heroes for certain. New Powers, Young Faces. The Dark, The Bright, The Strange and experimental, The Traditionalists and Legacy holders, The powered and non-powered. The gun-toters and gadget masters. Alien, Human, Beast, Mutant, Demon, Demigod, Statue, Robot, Semi-Tribute Band and Ghost. Brash, Energetic, Egotistical, Snarky, excitable, cute, playful, brooding Pseudo-Nihilistic, Optimists, Tough, Kind, Strong, Quick, Big and Small, Fun and Serious, Young and Eager, Wild and Free. Maybe a combination of most or some. Names and faces such as Manotaur, 666, Harlequin, Living Doll, Trix, Stars and Stripes among others, fresh from the metahuman training centres, are the ones now trusted to protect mankind as its future defenders and champions, both applauded and chastised by the civilian population. Offering the Old Outsiders' impression of heroes that belong to the people, unrestrained by red tape, but on a mostly individual basis. Of course, it's only fitting that the most ambitious one of all, the one holding the previously mentioned 7 and maybe the whole of the teen metahuman explosion together, however loosely, is a native to Superman's home city of Metropolis, the popular teen superhero, Magog AKA Lance Reid. Bearing the codename, armour and former divine powers of the deceased David Reid, this young hero has quickly surpassed his fallen father, not only is recognition but also in popularity. Powerful, Shining, Charismatic, Arrogant, Boastful, Snarky, Intelligent, Kind, Sincere, Even-Tempered, Sociable. All wrapped up in the body of one 15-year-old, Superhero 'Rock Star'' with a golden power-spear of the old god Gog and one thing on his mind. To save the world and look friggin' great doin' it!

But a loose connection is no longer enough. Dark forces are once again lurking in a seemingly ''comparatively better'' world. A ''New'' Old threat is beginning to emerge from the shadows. The Light is back and their plans are more dangerous to the survival of our Universe than any Alien Invasion. Across the world, across the galaxy, the passkey to domination is witnesses by those who seek to do us harm. 4 digits. 3 letters. 1 number. **NIL8.** What is the meaning behind this codeword? What lies behind? No one knows, but above all, it implies the kind of threat that needs to be taken down before the enemy discovers its existence. But with Organised Secret-Ops Heroics being a thing of the past, The Outsiders, Superfriends and Justice League with their hands full not only trying to take on a new breed of evil, but keeping tabs on a generation of severely under-supervised vigilantes, this is near impossible to do. Our prime defenders have seen the writing on the wall. There's only one solution left. While the age of the sidekick is by no means a dying trend, most Teen heroes nowadays have little to no guidance and with AI and Androids now running the Meta-Youth Centres, The new heroes have had little to no personal care and attention from the big players. This changes now. The Team lives again under yet another new name! This time balancing the old school Black-Ops tactics of the original with the public inspirational methods of the Outsiders. The doors of The Hall open once more and It's time for a new group of Meta-Teens to step up to challenge the forces of evil. To fight, learn, train, grow both as friends and as a team and become the heroes they were always meant to be. The following stories will show how they accomplish this.

So, don't miss the exciting tales of the AU season four of the hit cartoon: **"Young Justice: Elseworlds!''**

* * *

_**Author's note: This story and chapter are subject to change as Outsiders progresses. May end up becoming AU. Also, the Theme:** _ **watch?v=DS8FHkN4Ivs**

*** Obsicate, CLLCT, Mleem and TaleBurner, Mixer, Recyclax and OnePotato are fictional stand-ins for Spotify, LBRY, Vlare, Storyfire, Blender, Ecosia and DuckDuckGo. DC tends to make up companies and social media sites like ViewTube and 1K Wordsworth, which are the YJ stand-ins for YouTube & Instagram. Why break up a good Pattern? AB Crisps stands in for PB and is an abbreviation of Almond Butter, Bebmi = Pepsi and Soder-Cola is, of course, DC's answer to Coke. Pen-Pushers and Marv Bearsly are replacements for Clerks and Walt Disney.**

**Bands/Song:**

**Nun 30 = Sum 41**

**Wink-271 = Blink-182**

**Write Home About = New Found Glory**

**Fish This Big = Reel Big Fish**

**Same As Les = Less Than Jake**

**Damp Kookie = Limp Bizkit**

**Pappy Wasp = Papa Roach**

**Cling-Z = Static-X**

**Dyrtlung = Mudvayne**

**Skeebop Jake = Scatman John**

**Mystras 54 = Eiffel 65**

**Flowetta = Cascada**

**Colonel Joe = Captain Jack**

**Belfast Babe = Galway Girl**


End file.
